


dessert for lunch

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Nurse Jackie (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: She didn't realize when the doctor said she was starved that it meant Zoey would end up with her scrubs around her ankles and the English woman's face between her legs.





	dessert for lunch

**Author's Note:**

> first Nurse Jackie fic. I hope it's okay! Besides Ike/Zoey, I ship O'Hara/Zoey so hard.

Zoey let out a shuddering breath and stared at the ceiling of Dr. O'Hara's office. She didn't realize when the doctor said she was starved that it meant Zoey would end up with her scrubs around her ankles and the English woman's face between her legs. She wasn't complaining in the slightest about the situation, her trembling thighs and soft whimpers were proof of that, but her surprise couldn't be contained. And when Eleanor slipped two fingers in to accommodate her flexing tongue, Zoey was unable to contain a shriek and drawn out moan, letting her surprise fall by the wayside so she could live in moment.   
  
"You'll have to be quiet, darling. We are in a hospital, you know," Dr. O'Hara reminded the young nurse before diving back in to latch on to her clit.   
  
"Oh!" Zoey's head fell back and she squeezed the edge of the desk so hard that her knuckles were turning white and beginning to ache. "I mean... oh..." she whispered and then gasped.   
  
O'Hara smirked into the girl and stretched her by adding a third finger, reveling in the sounds the nurse was making even after she told her to be quiet. With a wicked curl of her fingers and one last flick of her tongue, Zoey came undone, her thighs closing in on O'Hara's head and her moans the sexiest thing the doctor had ever heard from the nurse. She kept her fingers working to ease her down and only when she let out a last, satisfied sigh did she pull her hand away. O'Hara caught Zoey's dazed eyes and licked her sweet cream from her fingers. Zoey bit her bottom lip and watched the doctor move her face back between her legs to clean her up. When the brunette was happy with her work, she stood up and leaned over the girl, their breaths mixing before their tongues collided and then their lips.  
  
Minutes later, Eleanor was sitting behind her desk and using her compact mirror to reapply her lipstick while Zoey tied her scrubs pants back in place. The nurse fiddled clumsily with the strings, her legs feeling like jello and her heart rapidly thumping still from her reeling orgasm. "Doctor O-"  
  
"Do see that you close the door on your way out, Zoey. I've about ten more minutes before I need to go back out there and I'd rather like to spend it in peace." Her tone wasn't harsh, but it wasn't warm either. She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, letting a sigh slip between her lips.  
  
Zoey nodded even thought the doctor couldn't see and opened the office door. She took one step out when O'Hara's tired voice called out to her once more.   
  
Their eyes met, Eleanor's mischievous grin evident behind her blank stare. "Thanks for lunch."  
  
Zoey was sure the deep red blush that creeped up her neck the second the doctor told her pull down her scrubs and sit on her desk would be evident for the rest of the work day. 


End file.
